The Final Mission
by xxladyvictoriaxx
Summary: it's just another day in the akatsuki until their newest group mission takes them to New York City! Will everyone survive in this new world for 2 weeks? Or will the fail and head home early? Warning contains: OC's ,perverted humor and 2 tobi, and language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: it's just another day in the akatsuki until their newest group mission takes them to New York City! Will everyone survive in this new world for 2 weeks? Or will the fail and head home early? Warning contains: OC's ,perverted humor and 2 tobi!**

**A/n: I do not own any naruto character or Rin. **

**Rin belongs to Won-ton wolf. (won-ton; Hi! I am happy that she is putting her in this story)**

**Ayame belongs to me!**

**Hope you enjoy reading AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**~ (insert name here) 3333**

_**The Final Mission**_

At first it seemed like just another normal day…until the akatsuki's not so adorable troublemaker Ayame woke up… you wanted the life of well..

_7:45AM, akatsuki lair, world of naruto_

"RIIIINNN~! HOW DO YOU TURN ON THE SHOWER? IT WONT WORK" yelled Ayame from across the once quiet Akatsuki lair the voice echoed through the many dusty halls of the akatsuki lair reaching a chubby brunette's ear drums.

"_As everything is quiet in the akatsuki lair Ayame just has to wake up"_ Rin thought to herself. The brunette pulled out of the many blankets of her bed as she dragged her slumped figure down the narrow hallways of the akatsuki lair.

"Coming" Rin said quietly so she wouldn't have to scream reaching her destination which was a large many stalled bathroom which all 12 akatsuki member had to share.

Once Rin got to the bathroom a good portion of the room is flooded with soapy water and large bubbles scattering through the large room leaving lots and lots of puddles.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Rin barked Ayame giving her a harsh look that made it so Ayame can tell that she is angry. The slightly older girl winced and held out her small hands waving them innocently.

"I DON'T KNOW~! TOBI-CHAN TURNED IT ON AND THEN IT SPILT OVER THE EDGE!" Ayame chanted, over and over so it sounded like she was singing. The brunette raised an almost invisible eyebrow as if to question the blue hair girl's sanity.

Now Rin directed all her anger away from Ayame and now to tobi who was sitting in the corner of the room laughing through the wooden mask.

"WELL? WHAT DID YOU DO TOBI?" She said trying not to scare the poor boy too much.

"Tobi chan only turned it on…apparently the drain is clogged with Deidara hair~! It must be falling out~!" Sung tobi as he was flailing his arms, and giggling from under the swirly orange mask.

"Deidara's going bald! ~ were Gonna have to call him baldy instead if Blondie TeeHee"

As Deidara walks in the room, Rin's face was struck with horror. Rin soon got over it as she noticed Deidra only cut his hair from his normal waist length to his shoulder blades. "Oh thank god..." Rin mumbled to herself.

Deidara heard his name so he came to see what everyone wanted. "Hm…un?" he said as he looked around the room with his blue-grey eyes in confusion.

"Well, are you all going to get out so I can take a shower? OR DO YOU WANNA WATCH ME?" said Ayame with a smug look on her tan face. Everyone left the room quickly.

Soon after all the excitement was over Ayame got out of the shower and everyone was up and ready for breakfast.

10:30AM-

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY FU*KING CAPTIN CRUNCH? IT WAS HERE F*CKING YESTERDAY, WHO TOOK IT?" Hidan screamed in anger as everything went silent. He looked around the room scanning all the akatsuki member surprised faces. Then stopping on tobi who was raising his hand

"Umm tobi kind of umm ate it. BUT YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK IF YOU WANT~!" sang tobi in his cute sing song voice while skipping towards Hidan holding an empty porcelain cereal bowl.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BAST*RD ILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOUR PLACE IS!" screams Hidan while grabbing tobi by the collar of his Akatsuki cloak hoisting the slightly shorter man into the air. Tobi began to panic.

"AAAHHHH HIDAN GRABED ME, HIDAN GRABBED ME!~ RINN CHAN HELP TOBI OK? Screamed tobi in a cute but scared voice, as he was kicking and screaming tobi pulled into the air by Hidan.

"Um dheres nofhing I can dof….. soffy?" said Rin in a confused voice while she was chewing her cereal.

"GOD, when will you ever f**kin learn tibi? Hidan said in an exasperated tone of voice, while putting tobi down.

"MY NAMES TOBI~! NOT TIBI!" tobi said while running towards Ayame who was drinking her soda next to kisame while he was admiring his large amount of fish.

"Ayame, wanna go to town with me today? Rin can come too!" Tobi said while sitting on the table happily clapping his gloved hands.

"OKIE!~" Ayame screamed jumping out of her seat running to Rin who was reading her favorite book.

Before Ayame even got there Rin screamed "NO." towards Ayame and tobi then went back to reading.

"Well you're a party popper" said Ayame looking extremely disappointed and starting to slowly go back to her seat next to kisame.

"Uh its party pooper not popper you dummass. If you going to say it, say it right."

Hidan screamed in anger. It was so obvious he was annoyed. Even though he looked so content pouting in the corner like the emo he was he has a nasty temper.

Rin fell asleep reading her book. Apparently all this excitement is putting her to sleep….

1:30-

Rin woke up and no one was there. "It seemed as though everyone left to go on a mission….. Oh wait….that's not it. It's quiet because Ayame and Toby (the two trouble makers) went to town." Rin mumbled quietly to herself dragging herself from the seat and trudging down the hallway .

Hmm let's see what Deidara is doing.

KNOC KNOCK…."Hello, anyone in here?" Rin said confused that the door isn't open. "I'm coming in" Rin said as she opened the door to find out that Deidara was asleep on his desk… "Must out fallen asleep playing with his clay" Rin said under her breath. Rin then went to their bed to take a nap in a more comfortable location.

5:40-

"EVERYONE COME TO LEADERS OFFICE IMEADITELY"

This announcement woke Rin and Deidara up from their naps.

"I wonder what's going on un." Said Deidara confused and still sleepy,

"Don't know" Rin said while yawning and getting out of bed.

'Ok let's go" said Rin while heading towards the door.

Once everyone was in leader Sama's office the door slammed shut behind them making some of the akatsuki members' jump in freight and leader sama's chair turned towards them like in the adventure movies.

"I hope you all know why you're here..."Said leader Sama in his angry voice.

"Not really" everyone said in a monotone voice all at the same time.

"Hmm…well I have a mission for you, and this mission is very different from the others…it's an S rank mission. It's Very dangerous and some of you may not come back. Am I being clear enough for you?" leader Sama said with a sincere look on his face.

Ayame was the first that dared to speak after him. 'Um yes. What's the m-mission? And when are w-we leaving?" Ayame said stuttering on some of the words.

"Heh…glad you asked. You leave tomorrow morning and the mission is...


	2. Chapter 2

"Heh…glad you asked. You leave tomorrow morning and the mission is... to survive at least two months in New York City. Your room and board is already set up. The only catch… is that you will need to get a job and fend for yourselves. Is that clear?" said leader Sama with no emotion showing in his crazy looking ringed eyes.

"um yes…oh and where is new York city?" Ayame asked a little confused

Leader Sama bit his lip piercing and finally said "it's over seas... In America." He paused a little bit before saying anything else (just to see their reactions that weren't all that entertaining.)

"So get out of my sight and pack your bags…NOW!"

A few minutes after everyone left the room leader Sama started talking to another man who had a deep voice.

"You did good breaking the news to them. But you do know that you're going too, right? The voice said in a playful tone.

"What? I have a lot of work to do here. I can't go off gallivanting with those idiots." Leader Sama said harshly.

"Hmpf…you're going either way. So pack up"

"dammit." Leader Sama said as the deep voice left.

Back in Tobi and Ayame's room…. Things weren't going to great.

"TOBI THAT'S MY SHIRT NOT YOURS, GIVE ITTTT~!" Ayame screamed at Tobi who was running around the large dark room laughing she attempted to chase him with her icy blue hair fling everywhere.

"TeeHee~!" Tobi said while accidently running into the large wooden oak door that separated Rin and Deidara's room from Tobi and Ayame's room.

"TOBI, AYAME STOP BEING SO LOUD!" Deidara screamed to tobi who was giggling at Deidara being angry.

"Deidara can you get them to be quiet?" muffled Rin who was Again taking a nap lying on her stomach. Apparently all the noise woke her up.

"Sure thing Hun-un." Deidara said in a nicer tone of voice stopping his almost pet name in a 'un'. The brunette fell back into a deep sleep again

Rin went back to sleep as Deidara went into tobi and Ayame's room to see tobi running around naked, and Ayame hiding under the bed laughing.

"W-What the…..fu*k…UN?" Deidara said in the most confused voice.

"AND I WHIP MY HAIR! ~" said tobi while he was head banging…trying to whip his messy short brown hair (it didn't work by the way) .

"I'm just going to…go" Deidara said as he ran out the door and turned off the lights thinking it might help them sleep.

"Shit..." mumbled Deidara as he noticed that his long blonde hair got caught in the door.

He managed to pull it out of the door, so he decided to go to sleep. He got into bed with Rin, and turned the bed side lights off.

"Zzzzzzz….. un"

NOTE~! : THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN RIN AND DEIDARA {YET} SO NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!

"ATTENTION: THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN AN HOUR. GET YOUR SHIT AND MEET ME BY THE BUS. THANKS HOES. BYE" said leader Sama in the PA system.

So everyone did just that. Got there crap and got in the bus. It's too early to fight…. maybe

"TOBI IS SITTING ON MY FU*KING HAND, GET HIM OFF" Screamed Hidan from the back of the bus trying to pull his hand from under the masked mans buttock's.

"NO…Shut up." Said leader Sama, from the front of the bus quite aggravated.

Of Corse Itachi had to laugh out loud just to piss Hidan off.

"ITACHI SHUT UP, NO DISTRACTIONS!" leader same screamed as he pulled into the large airport's parking lot.

"Finally…were here…took us long enough" Deidara said to himself making kisame laugh.

"Ok listen up before getting out of the car. You're going to pass a barrier that takes you to the 'real world'. And when that happens, you will be human. As an example, Kisame, your blue skin will turn to body paint and you will have a normal skin color. It's the same with you zetsu."


End file.
